


Cream

by cndyprfumegirl



Series: Canem Story Time With Prince [9]
Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: CanEm - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndyprfumegirl/pseuds/cndyprfumegirl
Summary: Cream, PRN (1991)This is itIt's time for you to go to the wireYou will hit'Cause you got the burnin' desireIt's your time (Time)You got the horn so why don't you blow itYou are fine (Fine)You're filthy cute and baby you know itCream/Get on topCream/You will copCream/Don't you stopCream/Sh-boogie bopYou're so goodBaby there ain't nobody better (Ain't nobody better)So you shouldNever, ever go by the letter (Never ever)You're so cool (Cool)Everything you do is successMake the rules (Rules)Then break them all 'cause you are the bestYes you areDo your danceWhy should you wait any longer?Take a chanceIt could only make you strongerIt's your time (It's your time)You got the horn so why don't you blow it (Go on and blow it)You're so fine (you're so fine)You're filthy cute and baby you know it (you know it)





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Cream, PRN (1991)
> 
>  
> 
> This is it  
> It's time for you to go to the wire  
> You will hit  
> 'Cause you got the burnin' desire  
> It's your time (Time)  
> You got the horn so why don't you blow it  
> You are fine (Fine)  
> You're filthy cute and baby you know it
> 
> Cream/Get on top  
> Cream/You will cop  
> Cream/Don't you stop  
> Cream/Sh-boogie bop
> 
> You're so good  
> Baby there ain't nobody better (Ain't nobody better)  
> So you should  
> Never, ever go by the letter (Never ever)  
> You're so cool (Cool)  
> Everything you do is success  
> Make the rules (Rules)  
> Then break them all 'cause you are the best  
> Yes you are
> 
> Do your dance  
> Why should you wait any longer?  
> Take a chance  
> It could only make you stronger  
> It's your time (It's your time)  
> You got the horn so why don't you blow it (Go on and blow it)  
> You're so fine (you're so fine)  
> You're filthy cute and baby you know it (you know it)

_ Previously: _

 

_ She giggles into my neck.  “I promise, my love. I’m all yours.”  She reaches down and gently puts me back in my pants and zips me up.  I pull her dress down as far as it will go and frown. She laughs again and kisses my forehead. “Take me home, my husband. I’m not finished with you yet.” _

 

_ Sanem _

 

_ This is it _

_ It's time for you to go to the wire _

_ You will hit _

_ 'Cause you got the burnin' desire _

 

The car ride is interminable.  Poor Can is trying to drive and keep us alive while I can’t keep my hands to myself.  I don’t know what’s gotten into me, but I have to keep touching him. My lips  _ need _ to kiss him--any part of him.  We never go more than a week without sex, but today is exactly a week and I feel like I’m starving for him.  I’m leaning against his side, practically on top of him. I’m kissing and sucking on his neck--god, he smells so good--and my hand is under his wet shirt, pressed flat against the ridges of his abdominal muscles, my fingers tracing their outline.  How I got so lucky as to land a man with a body like his, I don’t know, but I will forever be grateful. There’s never a time when I look at him and I’m not immediately turned on. I moan --really just because he’s so beautiful--and I bite his earlobe and then move to his mouth and start kissing him.  “Sanem!” he says into my mouth, his mouth closing on my top lip when he pronounces the “m” at the end of my name because I’m sucking on his bottom lip. He pulls away with a quick kiss to my lips and scolds me, “Sanem, we won’t make it home alive if you keep this up, Bebek.”

 

“Can, I can’t stop,” I say, kissing his face between words.  “I can’t control myself. I trust you to get us there safe,” I tell him as I move my hand to massage the bulge between his legs.  

 

“Ah, Sanem, ah!  You’re going to kill me...and I will gladly die before I ask you to stop.” I smile at him, and he takes his eyes from the road and meets my eyes briefly and winks at me.  I laugh because I love him so much and I can’t contain my joy. I continue kissing his neck and his ear, but I stay away from his mouth, because he does need to be able to see.  Thankfully, we’re not far from home.

 

We return to a quiet, dark house.  The rain still falls steadily, enhancing our feeling of insulation against the rest of the world; we’re really all alone. Our children spend the occasional night with my parents or Leyla and Emre, but this is a rare thing.  

 

Can opens the door and I enter the house in front of him.  His hand is on the small of my back as he follows me in and locks the door behind us.  I immediately turn to face him and back him up against the door. He looks a little surprised, though I don’t know why anything I do surprises him anymore; he knows to expect the unexpected from me.  I think sometimes in his mind I am still the innocent girl I was when we first met, despite all the experience he’s had with me that says otherwise. From the first time we were together, Can awakened something in me that can’t be tamed.  Even after five years of marriage, I can’t get enough of him. 

 

My eyes are on his as I move in to kiss him and put my hand on the already-erect bulge in his pants.  We attack each other’s mouths, tongues tangling, and he moans loudly when I squeeze him. I love feeling how hard he is for me; I love the sense of power I feel knowing that I can control his body.  I’m sucking his upper lip and I briefly take time to appreciate how much more lip I can get in my mouth now that he has so much less facial hair. I still miss his beard sometimes, but there are benefits to the way he is now.  

His hands tangle in my hair and pull my head back to give him better access to my neck.  His face is buried in my neck and he’s inhaling deeply, rubbing his mouth back and forth across my skin, his tongue roughly making circles against the sensitive tendons there, his stubble scraping and leaving his mark on me.  I love every second. I want him to eat me alive; I want to be devoured by him. I fist my hands in his silky hair and hold his head against me.

 

_ Can _

 

I sink my teeth into her neck hard and she moans.  She likes it when I’m a little rough--especially when she’s in this kind of mood.  I know how she feels--she wants to feel every touch and every moment in its extreme--I do, too.  She’s pulling my hair, letting me know she wants more. I move my mouth down her neck to her chest, leaving a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses.  I take one of my hands out of her hair to pull down the neckline of her dress and free her breasts. I knead her left breast roughly while I take the peak of her right breast into my mouth and suck.  I’m surprised when I start to taste her milk--I forget in these moments that she’s still breastfeeding Aiyla. I’m briefly jealous of my own child because she has claim on my wife’s breasts. I laugh against her skin at the ridiculous idea and kiss her nipple and move back up to her mouth and kiss her deeply.  

 

She starts walking backwards and pulls my hand to follow her.  “Come with me,” she says, still kissing me. She’s going toward our bedroom, and I try to guide her as best as I can.  We stumble into furniture a few times on our way, but we never stop kissing. Once we’re in the bedroom, she breaks the kiss and steps away from me. I can see her clearly by the bright light of the moon streaming in through our sheer curtains.  Her chest, still uncovered from when I pulled her dress down, is heaving. Her lips are swollen and red, her hair is tousled from my hands, and she’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. She takes the hem of her dress in her hands and pulls it up over her head and throws it aside.  She’s completely naked now, except for her heels. Her come-fuck-me heels. “Take your clothes off and lie down on the bed,” she commands. I don’t think I’ll survive the night. 

 

_ Sanem _

 

I see him swallow hard at my command and I smile a little.  He’s usually the one in control, and I love it that way, but sometimes I like to take control. I’m in the mood tonight. He peels the wet suit from his body as quickly as he can.  I can see his hands trembling a little. I just watch him as he uncovers his godlike body for me, like he’s unwrapping a gift to present to me. When he’s completely bare, he gets on the bed and lies down in the middle, his head propped up on the pillows.  I walk over to him as seductively as I know how to, my hips swaying from side to side, my heels clicking on the hardwood floor, my full breasts jiggling. He is mesmerized. His breathing is shallow. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands--I can tell because they’re twitching at his sides.  

 

_ It's your time (Time) _

_ You got the horn so why don't you blow it _

_ You are fine (Fine) _

_ You're filthy cute and baby you know it _

 

I crawl onto the bed and I run my hands up his legs until I get to his rock-hard length.  I wrap my fingers around him and feel him pulsing in my hand. With my other hand, I massage his balls. I keep my eyes on his as I lower my head and take him inside my mouth, swirling my tongue around him. “San…” he breathes. He’s so gone he can’t even get my whole name out.  His hands move to my head, grabbing fistfuls of my hair. I take more of him into my mouth so he’s hitting the back of my throat, and I suck hard, hollowing my cheeks on my way back up his shaft--over and over until he’s babbling nonsense and his hips are moving to meet my mouth.  I know he’s close, so I release him from my mouth with a loud pop and he lets out a groan of frustration. 

 

_ You're so good _

_ Baby there ain't nobody better (Ain't nobody better) _

_ So you should _

_ Never, ever go by the letter (Never ever) _

_ You're so cool (Cool) _

_ Everything you do is success _

_ Make the rules (Rules) _

_ Then break them all 'cause you are the best _

_ Yes you are _

 

_ Can _

 

She stopped. I was  _ so  _ close and she stopped.  I try to catch my breath as she crawls up my body.  I love it when she takes charge; I can’t lie. She straddles me and positions her wet heat right against my hard cock.  She doesn’t take me inside her yet, though. She leans down and kisses me, her tongue playing with mine. Her perfect breasts are pressed against my chest and her hands hold my face.  Her hair falls in a curtain around us, tickling my shoulders and chest. I’m in sensory overload, and all I can do is feel. I raise my hands to push her hair back, then I smooth them down the length of her hair, slowly down her back, drawing shapes on her skin with my fingertips as we kiss.  My hands continue to move down until I reach her ass. I squeeze her cheeks and she moans and moves her hips against mine, my cock slipping between her slick folds. 

 

_ Cream/Get on top _

_ Cream/You will cop _

_ Cream/Don't you stop _

_ Cream/Sh-boogie bop _

 

Her hands go to my chest and she sits up suddenly.  She holds me in her hand and positions herself over me.  Our eyes lock as she lowers herself down onto me until I’m fully inside of her.  She starts moving, her hips starting to rock back and forth slow and steady, setting a rhythm that feels good to her.  Her eyes stay on mine and they tell me she loves me, that she’s in awe of me. Her eyes fall closed and she bites her bottom lip as her movements start to speed up.  My hands go to her hips and I bend my knees and plant my feet on the mattress to meet her thrusts. One of her hands comes to my face and she runs her first two fingers over my lips.  I kiss her fingers then suck them into my mouth and bite them. She moans and her hips start moving faster and faster, chasing her climax. 

 

I pull her down on top of me to kiss her, banding my arm behind her back with my hand supporting her neck, and I flip us over so she’s underneath me.  She yelps in surprise and her eyes open wide. I’m still inside her and I circle my hips, reaching places inside her I couldn’t reach with her on top. I push her legs back and hook them over my shoulders, her fucking sexy heels are digging into my back.  I pull almost all the way out of her and slam back in. She screams my name. I do it again and again, hitting a place deep inside her. “Can! Can, yes! Right there!” And then she’s falling apart, her mouth open, her legs locking around my head, her whole body stiffening. I thrust into her three more times and I follow her into oblivion.  

 

I release her legs and they fall limply at my sides. I kiss her face everywhere, and between every kiss, I tell her I love her.  She’s smiling so wide I think her face might split in half. “Cannnn, my beautiful man, I love you too,” she says taking my face in her hands and kissing me sweetly on the lips.  

  
<https://youtu.be/rrbFQEcpJ3A>


End file.
